Fubuki Ichikawa
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Age 130 - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Female - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 175cm - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Weight 58KG - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Violet - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour Purple - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation Shinigami Academy - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Partner None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Partners None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Base of Operations Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives Jeno Yamamoto(Biological Older Brother) }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Not Yet Achieved - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Not Yet Achieved - }} |- Fubuki is the younger sister of Jeno Yamamoto, although he has no knowledge of her existence, as she was born long after he was. She keeps believing that she'll meet him some day, and that they'll be able to be a family again. Appearance Fubuki always has a relaxed look, and is really easy to approach. Wearing her purple hair in a pony tail, she stands fairly tall and does not look frail. Her bust size is a D-cup, and she has a decent waist and hip size. Her casual clothes consist of a white jacket, a white cleavage exposing top and a red schoolgirl short skirt. Personality Fubuki is normally very friendly and also very gullible, but she sometimes slips into sadness because of her lonely views on the world. She's had a hard life and the only thing that keeps her going is the hope that her brother is still alive and that she'll meet him someday. In battle she often attempts to keep a cool head, but usually fails and lets her emotions get the best of her. She's easily frightened and tends to run away when things get tough, causing her to be ridiculed by her peers. The other girls, jealous of the attention she gets, often beat her up, and she does nothing about it. She hasn't told anyone, being too meek to stand up for herself, and too nice to get anyone else in trouble. It is one of the many things that causes her to differ from her older brother. When with her teachers, she's very polite and addresses them with very honorific titles, making sure to never step out of line. She tries her best to be nice to everyone, but is always looked at weirdly, since apparently someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be nice to the homely people. When alone at home where there's no one around, she usually cries, overcome by the burdens of the day. It takes all her willpower to keep her from locking the door and staying in her room forever, the quiet being her companion for all eternity. She would have done this long ago, but still, that glimmer of hope, that her older brother is out there, keeps her going, even if she has to endure this agonizing pain. History A story that is still being told, Fubuki was born long after Jeno had left, and her mother was killed soon after, causing her to wander Rukongai for a long time. After nearly being beaten to death by bandits, tortured and imprisoned. She finally decided to become a shinigami, convinced that she'd be able to meet her brother that way. Her first days were hard, constantly being sexually harassed by guys and bullied by jealous girls. She cursed herself relentlessly for being such a pushover, and nearly gave up many times, but it was that one hope. The hope that someday she'd meet her brother, that he'd be the one who would make all the pain go away. One day, while heading home, weary and exhausted, she was attacked by a certain man, he had red hair and yellow eyes, he frightened her. As he raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, a person intercepted it. "Shibaku..Tensei!" Was all she heard as the attacker went flying backwards into a wall. Standing in front of her was a man with white hair and a black cloak. Quick as lightning, he dispatched the enemy, he was no ordinary soul, who was he? His reiatsu was higher than a Vice-Captain. He did not speak to her, nor did he even acknowledge her, he vanished into a shunpo and was gone. She sat there, dumbfounded, what had just happened? She shook herself out of it and meandered home, in a daze. She needed sleep, the graduation ceremony was already tomorrow. Now we follow Fubuki's quest to find her brother and become stronger along the way. Physical Abilities Below-Average Reiatsu: ''' Her spiritual energy level is low, she was always weak, causing her to run out of energy early in the fight. '''Basic Kidou: She has no talent in Kidou at all, and always failed the Kidou test. Below-Average Strength: Her attacks barely do anything to her opponents, she's a laughing stock in anything she does..except for one thing. Zanjutsu Trainee: Zanjutsu is the one thing that came natural to Fubuki, she can't describe it, she just feels the most alive when practicing it and always has some kind of inner peace while studying the basics, it brings tranquility to her chaotic life. Zanpaktou Zanpakutou Name: Unknown Category:Female Category:Shinigami